


Born Bender

by scorpiojacobi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, and ot7 feelings, basically a mix of fluffy zukaang disguised as taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiojacobi/pseuds/scorpiojacobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Taehyung is the Avatar and Jungkook is chasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Bender

**Author's Note:**

> Atla bts au with lots of gaang/bangtan feels. Set in Modern Seoul. Taekook biased. I'm going to keep updating little by little, please be patient with me. 
> 
> Also, i pretty much associated the members with existing atla characters, i'm sure you can guess who is who. Have fun!

Jungkook was angry. He was so angry he was fuming, quite literally, as flames breathed out his nose. He had worked months on this. Trying to catch this damn kid, trying to do right by his father, trying to restore his honor. But he kept failing, he kept being a disappointment, being the shame of the family, the kid who fucked up everything and didn't even deserve to live. That's what his father thought anyway, so Jungkook believed it. The red burn on his face being a daily reminder of how much he deserved every single thing that happened to him. Jungkook sighed. He was the heir of a rich family who terrorized the city, emphasis on Was. He had been banned after his father had challenged him to an Agni Kai, a tradition among fire benders that was used to work out differences. He could come back on the only condition that he would capture someone that had caused a lot of trouble to the Jeon family. That kid was the Avatar, he could control all the elements and thus was the most dangerous person on this earth. No one had ever succeeded in finding him, he was like a ghost, ruining Ozai's plans, fighting to restore balance in the dark alleys of the city. Why did this kid think he was so special? Jungkook wondered. Who did he think he was? Some kind of vigilante? Jungkook laughed at that. Ridiculous, a child who played in an adult world, he'd end up dead sooner or later. Not that Jungkook himself was much older either. The dark haired teenager was walking towards the entrance of a tall building where a pounding sound came from, the closer he got, the louder it became, and he could hear laughing and talking, like a festive atmosphere. He tried walking past the guard but the other caught him sneaking in. “You! What do you think you're doing?” Jungkook glanced at him, his face covered under a hoodie so no one would recognize the famous bannished prince that he was. He clicked his fingers, creating a warm fire in the palm of his hand. “I'm a fire bender alright, no need to worry.” The guard seemed relieved. “Alright, have fun!” Jungkook didn't answer and walked straight into to crowd. There were a lot of people, too many people for his own comfort, but it didn't matter, he had to do this. He felt anxious, butterflies fuzzing in his tummy, he hoped that his disguise was enough to stay incognito. A sudden explosion made him jump, then acclamations and happy screams, colours spreading in the sky : fireworks. Whatever they were celebrating, Jungkook didn't care much for it. He headed straight towards a door in a corner, entered the building, and disappeared.

 

 

 

After exploring a few corridors, Jungkook finally found a locked door. _This must be it_ , he thought to himself, _this must be where they're hiding him._ He tried opening it bluntly, without success. On the second try, he touched it gently, melting the doorknob with his burning skin. He pushed the panel open and entered the dark room. Then he remembered he had to protect his identity. _Shit_ , he spat. He put a mask on his face, a blue mask with the face of a frightening spirit, something he had made to throw off any suspicion that he was a fire bender. “Hello?” He heard, the voice almost inaudible. He couldn't see anything and couldn't use his fire bending to light the room either. “Is someone there?” A little louder, the voice sounded sweet like honey. Jungkook finally found the light switch and there, stood a beautiful boy with light brown locks and arrow tattoos, a breathtaking sight. “Are you here to kill me?” The boy asked with a scared look. He was sat on a chair, hands and feet tied, bruises everywhere and mouth bleeding. Jungkook didn't say a word but proceeded to untie him with a knife. The wary boy took a few steps away, touching his marked wrists, eyes wide open. Jungkook just stared at him, clueless. The boy jumped at him, throwing him against the wall with a violent gust of wind. He had his arm against Jungkook's throat, his other hand ready to pull Jungkook's mask. “Don't.” Jungkook whispered. “I'm here to rescue you.” The boy analyzed him with a deep look that felt like he was invading Jungkook's privacy, the fire bender pushed him away. “We don't have much time, follow me. And do everything i say, if you want out of here alive.” The boy nodded, understanding that this was his only chance and that if the masked one had wanted to kill him, he'd had already done so. “My name is Taehyung!” he said with a little too much enthusiasm to Jungkook's liking. He was met with a dark scolding look that meant _Shut the fuck up._ They heard footsteps and Taehyung shoved himself against Jungkook's back, sticking his ear against the wall. Jungkook could hear the younger's heart pounding against him and sweat started dripping on his neck. Someone called and whoever was coming that way, withdrew immediatly. Jungkook felt relieved. He turned to the other. “Listen, if you want this to work, you need to do as i say. And to shut up.” He was met with a grin. The two walked out toward the door where Jungkook had previously came from. They looked through the window and were about to take a run for it when a highpitched voice made it through their ears. “Hey you! What are you-” Jungkook, fast, put his arm around Taehyung and his knife to his throat. The young boy yelped in surprise. “What are you doing?” - “Just trust me, kid.” The other person sounded the alarm and yelled that there was an intrudor. _And he had the Avatar._ Still his blade close to Taehyung's skin, Jungkook started walking backwards into the crowd. When they were out of sight, he pulled his weapon down and grabbed the boy's arm firmly, running away. A line of men were aligned near the gate, the festivities had stopped and people were yelling in panic. The two boys suddenly stopped, feeling trapped and trying to think of a way out when Taehyung started running again, in the men's direction. The bunch of fire benders were incredulous and stayed still because _how could this small child get past them_ but then Taehyung kicked the air with a precise move of his foot and they all fell to the ground. He held out his hand for Jungkook and yelled to hurry. Jungkook, without thinking, grabbed Taehyung's fingers and both of them ran as fast as they could, they kept running for ten good minutes before stopping, panting and trying to breathe. They laughed together, amazed at how lucky they had been. A moment of silence, and they stared at each other, a smile on their faces. “Thank you, for saving me, i owe you my life. I never caught your name, by the way?” Jungkook looked at him and got up, meaning to walk away when he felt a thin blow of air reaching his face and propelling his mask onto the ground. Taehyung screeched. “Jeon Jungkook! What the hell! You're the asshole that has been after me for months, why-” Jungkook couldn't help the smirk on his face. “Yeah.” He sighed. “I couldn't let anyone else capture you. How did you even get caught by these idiots? You've always been more than cautious.” Jungkook glanced at him. “Eh. It's a long story. And i'm not about to tell YOU!” Taehyung accused. “Whatever.” Jungkook answered.

 

They heard a few voices and people were headed in their direction, so thinking it was the men that were looking for them, Jungkook pulled Taehyung into the shadows of a bus shelter, pushing his body against the young boy and breathing into his hair. It smelled like blood and something else, something he couldn't put a name on but god, it smelled good. They stayed like this for a while, even after the danger had long passed and a little awkwardly, Taehyung said “Um, i think we're okay now.. can you move?” Jungkook pulled out, a light red on his cheeks. “You should run, before any more of those catch up to us.” Taehyung looked at him strangely. “You're letting me go?” Jungkook shrugged. “I'll find you again, don't worry. Just don't get caught by someone else in the meantime.” Taehyung smiled, bright. He leaned towards the teenager, unexpectedly, and kissed him on the lips before fleeing, leaving Jungkook all hot and bothered, alone, in the dark. He froze, not expecting this and his whole face turned red, the fire in his body strangely alive. “What the literal fuck?”

 

 

-

 

 

Taehyung couldn't believe what had just happened, he wore a content smile on his face because damn, he had kissed Jeon Jungkook. He remembered how his lips had tasted like salt and a tiny bit of ashes, how being so close to the fire bender had felt exhilirating. He didn't feel threatened, he didn't feel like the other, who was his enemy, wanted to hurt him. _He's not that bad_ , he thought. But his smile faded. _This isn't right_. Was it a trick? He knew Jungkook would keep chasing him, he knew he was a target and yet, he wanted to believe that they could be friends. Taehyung even let his mind wander a little further, picturing himself holding Jungkook's hand again, but this time they weren't running, this time they weren't in danger and it wasn't a necessity. This time it was.. nice? “Tae, what the fuck?” He heard, which shook his daydream away. It was Jimin, he didn't seem very happy. Taehyung sighed. “Where were you?” Jimin asked after Taehyung entered the abandonned building that was their home. They were street kids after all, they always moved and didn't have quite the choice, since a lot of people were after the Avatar. And that was okay because, before anything else, he was an air bender, a nomad, he didn't like to settle. Still, they had to sleep somewhere and they had found this place and made it theirs. It was mostly thanks to Seokjin, though. And Taehyung was grateful for this and he was even more grateful for his two best friends who, in fact, were his real home. But in that moment, he didn't feel so grateful. He was met with the scariest face he had ever seen, scarier than any fire bender he had ever met. Seokjin looked at him like he was going to kill him. “Explain yourself.” He said sharply. Taehyung looked at Jimin in search for help then looked at the floor. He couldn't tell them what had happened with Jungkook, they wouldn't believe him anyways. “I'm sorry, i saw a rabbit and followed it. It was so cute, you should have seen it. But.. i got lost. What matters is that i'm here now.” He wasn't entirely lying. Jungkook did kind of look like a rabbit, and he felt more lost than he had ever been. He smiled at his friends, like he always did. They seemed relieved. “Did you at least think to bring back food?” asked Jimin, pouting, arms crossed against his chest. “I have some nuts?” Seokjin scoffed at this. “Nuts? NUTS???” screamed Jimin dramatically. “How am i supposed to survive with god damn nuts? I need meat, Tae, meat!” Taehyung smirked, he had missed this. He had been captured after all and for a while he wondered if he would ever get to see them again, if he was going to hear Jimin's stupid jokes and Jin's comforting words again. He felt weird not telling them but he knew it was all for the better.

 

 

He finally went to bed, tired of everything. Seokjin approached him as he slipped under the covers. He looked at him with a sad smile and kissed him on the forehead. “I don't know why you don't want to tell us what happened, but we respect that, you know. If and when you're ready, we'll be here.” Taehyung looked at his hyung in surprise. “What, i'm not.. how did you know?” Seokjin stared at him and pinched his cheek. “Hey, that hurts!” The pain was real and he remembered that he was covered in bruises and dirt and probably bleeding in different places. They didn't say anything after that. Seokjin proceeded in cleaning Taehyung's wounds and the boy let him, thankful. He closed his eyes soon after and fell asleep a few minutes later, not without the image of a beautiful dark haired teenager popping into his brain. That night he dreamed of something warm, like a fire spreading through his bones. He dreamed of a boy pressing his body into his, of innocent kisses on pretty lips and of crossing lines that weren't supposed to be crossed. Taehyung dreamed of something growing inside his heart, a want for something more.

 

 

-

 

 

Yoongi was at a party. He hated parties. Especially since he couldn't make out the vibrations at his feet, too much people dancing like monkeys, he felt he was going to leave with a headache. He wasn't here to have fun anyways. It's not like he thought this kind of event was fun in itself either, but his presence had a special purpose. _You go check it out_ , Seokjin had said. Fucking Jin, always giving him orders like some kind of princess. Seokjin always acted like a mom to them and that really pissed Yoongi off, they were always getting into all kinds of conflicts because of it. Yoongi had left his family because he couldn't stand people trying to control him, people who didn't allow him anything just because they saw him as a weak disabled boy who couldn't protect himself. Yes, he was blind, but he was also the best earth bender in the city and he was strong and bold and he could handle his shit. Someone stepped on his toe, sudden pain striking his most sensible body part. “Watch were you walk you fucking asshole!” he snapped. The person brushed it off with a hand gesture before disappearing. _I really hate parties_ , he thought. He walked out after massaging his foot for a few minutes, he needed a break from all this noise and movement. He sighed, the air was cold, it was late and he hadn't found what he was looking for, a pointless night, really. He heard laughing behind him, people leaving despite the beat of the music still loud inside. Then, two distinct unfamiliar voices, to which he listened closely. “Have you heard of what happened in Seocho District? Apparently the Avatar was captured!” To this, Yoongi felt anxiety building in his chest and chills running down his spine. Taehyung couldn't have been so reckless. The kid was a bit carefree, always looking around and trusting everyone and it sort of annoyed him because Yoongi trusted no one. He felt very protective of the boy because of this, but he wasn't his dad, he couldn't always look after him. “But then the blue spirit helped him get away!” The earth bender raised an eyebrow. “That seems like a bunch of bullshit.” The second voice said. _It does sound like bullshit_ , Yoongi thought, but then again, with Taehyung he didn't know what to expect anymore, he felt like he had lived through everything. But if it was true, who was this blue spirit that had supposedly rescued his friend? Was Taehyung safe and sound? Yoongi's hands started sweating at the simple idea of Seokjin finding out. He needed to go home immediately, make sure everything was okay.

 

A hand gripped his shoulder as he was about to leave. “Where do you think you're going, kid?” Yoongi was about to reply with harsh words and a trumpet of insults when he thought he recognized the voice. “Namjoon?” Namjoon smiled, proud of himself. “Missed me? What do you say we get out of here? There's a nice tea shop not far, it'll be more peaceful for two old friends like us to catch up.” Instinctively, Yoongi followed the man. _Two old friends_ , he thought, _this guy is still odd as balls._ They had met once before so that's the reason why Yoongi thought it was a little strange of him to state it like that, not that he was against it because the other had this relaxing presence that made the earth bender feel at home. He was glad to see him again. Namjoon stopped in front of a building bearing the sign Namjoon's Tea Shop. Yoongi wasn't surprised at all when the man read the sign to make it known to the boy. At this hour, these kinds of establishment were all closed of course, so he had to own the place. And let's be real, the man was obsessed with the beverage and gave off this philosopher aura that manifested very often into long and passionate monologues. He was a real character that Yoongi couldn't have forgotten even if he wanted to. He entered the shop and a river of different smells reached his nostrils : green tea, jasmine, berries and other plants. Namjoon adressed Yoongi with a warm pat on the shoulder, asking him to make himself comfortable while he was going to prepare something to drink.

 

When they were both sat down on what felt like the comfiest couch, hot cups in their hands, Yoongi sighed. “Hyung, this is good.” Namjoon nodded, aknowledging his own genius, and waited for the other to start talking. “So, um.. what were you doing at that party? No offense but it doesn't seem like the kind of events you'd be likely to attend.” Namjoon laughed at this. “To be honest, it doesn't seem like your kind either, Yoongi-yah! But you're right, i was here looking for something, just like you” Yoongi was at a loss for words. “How did you-” Namjoon brushed it off with a brief gesture of his hand. “Ah, it doesn't matter. But i think we might be after the same thing.” The blond boy doubted that. He had been there to check if the area was safe for Taehyung and the gang because Seokjin had heard of a raid not far from where the party had taken place. He went to make sure there were no fire benders left and they could help out whoever had been the victims of it. But he had seen a bunch of Ozai's men still around, the whole situation making him think they were the ones throwing the festivity, like a reward after their night of crime. “You see, i'm looking for my nephew, he disappeared a few days ago and i'm very worried about him. I thought that maybe, he'd be here, as this isn't very far from my shop. I thought maybe..” Yoongi pursued. “..someone caught on to him.” The other sighed before continuing. “Yes, Yoongi-yah. This is exactly what i'm worried about.” The earth bender raised his eyebrows. “But, i don't understand. I don't know your nephew, why would i be looking for him as well?” The boy had no clue. “Well, you see kid, the world is very small and wide at the same time, full of wonders. And sometimes, when you're looking for something, you don't always know what you're looking for. Until you do find it. And everything becomes clear.” Yoongi scratched his head, not understanding a single thing that was coming out of the old man's mouth. Typical Namjoon and his philosophical nonsense. “Wow hyung, i didn't get any of that. What are you trying to say? Could you like, speak in a language i can understand?” The man scoffed before taking a sip of his tea. “It's okay, you don't need the answers just now. Just, remember this when the time comes and you are faced with an important decision.” Namjoon got up, looking at the confused earth bender and declared that it was time for a nap. _A nap? Who even takes a_ _“_ _nap_ _”_ _at that hour,_ Yoongi thought, _it's literally night time._ Nevertheless, he understood that it was his cue to leave, so he thanked his friend for everything and got going, taking a deep breath of fresh air as he stepped outside. This was going to be a long walk back to the others, as he was heavy with sleep after drinking all that calming tea.

 

 

-

 

 

 _Punch._ He felt a hard kick hitting his ribs. _Punch._ Another, hitting the same spot, making the pain worsen. When the third one hit the air as Hoseok avoided the fist with a fast move, he heard the surprise in people's voices. His opponent lost his stability and he saw the opportunity to strike. The bandages around his wrists and knuckles slightly tainted with red, a gong, acclamations and someone grabbing his arm and raising it in the air. _J-Hope! J-Hope! J-Hope!_ He was then led towards the exit as the noise around him turned into muffled silence. Hoseok was looking at his reflection in the mirror in front of him, cleaning his face, water running. He sighed, bruises appeared on his arms and a cut on his face, nothing too bad compared to other times. He was getting better at this. “Here!” A voice said, and before he could react a towel was thrown in his face. Hoseok smirked as he dried himself, then looked at the other lovingly. Jimin was beautiful, red bangs of hair falling against his forehead and a smile that made Hoseok feel warm and happy. By his side stood a small blond boy, arm around Jimin's waist and hands tucked into Jimin's shirt. The boy finally took a step towards Hoseok, taking away the towel and landing a kiss on his cheek. “You weren't bad tonight. You could have avoided those kicks in the stomach though, i bet this hurts.” He said, slightly pressing his fingers against the spot where Hoseok had previously been hit several times. He made a face, failing at hiding how much this hurt. “Please Yoongi, be careful, i might break.” The other laughed. “Come on Hobi, you're not a porcelain doll.” Hoseok smiled then took out a pen from his bag, quickly applying the black eyeliner on his eyelids. “You're just as pretty though.” Yoongi added. Hoseok felt a new pair of hands caressing his back and a kiss on his neck. “That's true.” Jimin whispered in his ear. And as Hoseok smiled at both of them, the redhead helped him put the last touch of makeup on his face, a light red lipstick that brought out his natural beauty. Short after, the three boys headed for the exit, hands in hands in hands.

 

When they got home, everyone was asleep so they tried not to make a sound. Jimin, obviously, almost tripped on a bottle and that earned him a tap on the back of the head from Yoongi. The three of them sat on a dusty couch that was there, one of the few pieces of furniture Seokjin had found on the streets and had rescued like a lost puppy. Speaking of puppy, Bangtan, Taehyung's huge fluffy dog sat at their feet, licking Yoongi's leg. The latter growled as if he hated it but everyone knew he secretly loved the shit out of the animal. “Alright, take your shirt off.” Announced the blond boy. Hoseok scoffed. “Easy there, tiger. I know i'm irresistible but damn, control your urges hyung.” Yoongi raised an eyebrow as Jimin proceeded to laugh his ass off. “To clean your wounds, dumbass.”  _Oh_ , thought Hoseok. So he finally took it off, like an obedient child. “You're not going to wake Jin up, are you? I'm not feeling up to the judging mom expressions right now.” - “Don't be stupid, Hob. Jin's not the only one able to take care of the kids. I don't need water bending to fix you up.” The earth bender told Jimin to go fetch the emergency kit and asked Hoseok to lie down properly. Yoongi then climbed on the boy's thighs, placing his hands by each side of Hoseok's ribs. He leaned to press his lips on the hurt fighter's mouth before drawing a path of soft kisses on his neck, collarbones, chest, until he reached the dark spot of skin, already fading from yellow to blue. He kissed it with care until Hoseok started giggling. “What are you doing, i thought we weren't making out?” Yoongi only answered with a smirk when Jimin got back, complaining about how they hadn't waited for him. The two boys tried to patch the other up as much as they could, ending up in a pile of limbs, asleep on a couch that weren't meant for so many people.

 

Later in the night, a sleepy Taehyung got up and walked up to them, waking Yoongi up because he had had a nightmare and needed someone to reassure him. “Hyung, i'm scared. Can i sleep with you?” Yoongi sighed. “Sure twinkletoes, come on here.” He pushed Jimin onto the ground in his attempt to make place for the boy, luckily, the other didn't seem to mind, resting his head against the floor and snorring loudly. Taehyung tucked himself into Yoongi's arms, the older playing with his hair. “What did you dream of that was so scary?” The boy closed his eyes, cheek on the earth bender's chest. “I dunno, i don't remember..” Yoongi sighed, he didn't really believe that. “Was it about the blue spirit?” He hinted. “Or you being abducted by fire benders?” Taehyung opened his eyes wide, lifting his head to look at the older. “Yoongi hyung.... i... how did you find out? Please don't tell the others. I..” - “Who was he?” The Avatar's face flushed a light red and burried his face into his friend again. “I don't know. No one. He was wearing a mask. I don't really care, i'm grateful he helped me, i wouldn't be here without him.” Yoongi sighed because he hated that it was true and that he had let this happen, he hated that he had been unable to protect Taehyung and that he had to thank a stranger for doing his job. Taehyung hated himself as well, as he was still lying to protect Jungkook's identity. He wasn't sure what was the right thing to do but he knew they weren't ready, and he wasn't either. He wanted to test a silly theory before letting the truth be known. He wanted to see the burned prince again, he wanted to kiss him again and more than anything, he wanted to make sure he could trust him, he wanted to know if the teenager was worthy and most importantly if he wasn't going to try to hurt him or his family. Because one thing was sure, Taehyung wouldn't let a fire bender destroy This, everything he had, over a stupid crush.

 

 

-

 

 

Jungkook was lying in a trashcan. He was beaten up pretty badly and couldn't find his way home, unable to put a foot in front of the other, he had collapsed in the nearest bin, which also allowed him to hide. It stinked, and the teenager could almost feel himself loosing his sense of smell. His whole body hurt as if he had been run over by a truck and his thoughts were a little confused but he remembered pretty clearly what had happened. A bunch of Ozai's men had run into him and despite the fact that Jungkook wasn't on their territory – he wouldn't tempt the devil, his father had forbidden him to come back, and so he wasn't allowed on the man's territory, Jungkook knew that very well – they still went after him. They were four, maybe five, six at most, honestly the fire bender didn't have time to analyze the situation. They pushed him around, took him by surprise and laughed in his face. They started throwing these questions at him about the Avatar and Jungkook wouldn't say a word, acting like he didn't understand what they meant. _Aren't you supposed to be looking for him, Kookie?_ Had said one of them. _Don't call me that,_ he had weakly spat. _Or what? There's nothing you can do Kookie, you're helpless, daddy ain't gonna come for you, little man._ He didn't cry although he wanted to. _What do you know about the blue spirit? Because he has your precious little Avatar, your father's condition to walk back into the castle. I'd be pretty worried if i were you, you're just gonna end up like a street rat, dying alone, begging, with all that wasted royal blood in your veins._ They had given up getting anything out of him, and left, not without kicking him endlessly as he was lying on the cold hard ground. He had dragged himself as far away as possible, and there he was, like a coward in a dumpster.

 

A few hours later, a man yelled at him for sleeping in the container, throwing him out because he was on a deadline and needed to collect the trash. He didn't even bother to ask the boy if he was okay, as long as he wasn't dead and it wasn't on him, he didn't care at all. The sun was bright, hitting Jungkook in the face. He spent an hour finding the tea shop he was looking for and sighed. He didn't know how he was going to explain this. He entered the shop and walked up to the counter, looking down and managed to ask for Namjoon. The old man came running, crushing him into a hug. Jungkook thought he was going to suffocate. “Jungkook, i was so worried! What happened? Where were you? Please tell me you weren't taken hostage by those other tea shop owners around the corner? They've been trying to get the secret of my success for months now! These fools couldn't even figure out that you just have to pour in a little love.” - “No uncle, i... can't breathe.” Namjoon let go of his nephew. “Oh, sorry.” He took a good look at him and sat him down in the back shop. “Who did this to you?” Jungkook looked into Namjoon's eyes and couldn't keep it in anymore, he burst into tears, trying to explain how he was assaulted my his father's men. He kept quiet about the whole Taehyung thing, obviously. The older tried comforting him, wiping his tears away. He wrapped the teenager in a warm blanket and put a hot beverage into his hands. “My brother is a savage. I wish i could kick his ass and spit the fire of the dragons in his ugly pathetic face!” Jungkook smiled for a few seconds, before looking at the warm water in front of him, his hands tightening around the ceramic. Suddenly, his eyes darkened. _Yeah, me too._ He thought, unable to stop his mind from wandering towards his painful past, thinking of all the abuse he had gone through, from the day he was born until the day he had challenged the king of the Jeon empire. _Never again_ , he had declared that day, and yet, everything kept crumbling.

 

Everything except.. a soft light, wet lips and a boy that smelled like honey. He hanged onto that thought. Promising himself that he would find him again. Not quite sure what he would do then. Maybe, he thought, they could.. be friends? It was silly of him to think such things but he couldn't help himself. He wanted his honor back and maybe this was it? Maybe the solution wasn't to go back to his father, because what good would that do? He doubted he would keep his promise and reintroduce him into the family's business, built on the blood of innocents. Bringing the Avatar to his father would mean killing Taehyung, and he couldn't do that, that wasn't who he was, there was no honor in that. And he couldn't stand thinking about the same hand that abused him for years touching a single hair on that beautiful boy's head. Jungkook sighed. “What are these feelings?” he screamed at himself. All he ever knew was rage, rage, rage.. love?

 

 

-

 

 

Taehyung was pouting. He had woken up with the need to learn something and he couldn't get it out of his mind. “I need a fire bending teacher!” Seokjin had stared at him like it was the worst idea in the world. “Fire bending is too dangerous, Tae. I think you should stick to what you have. Plus, you still haven't totally mastered earth bending.” The boy made a challenging face at his hyung. “Aren't I supposed to be the Avatar? I should master all the elements, if i ever want to end Ozai's reign of terror.” Seokjin didn't answer that, but Taehyung knew he was worried about him, how could they expect a child to defeat the devil of Seoul. Yoongi, who he thought was napping, suddenly punched the floor with his fist, bending the earth right under Taehyung's butt, sending him flying in the air. The boy almost fell, catching himself at the last second with a woosh of air. “What the fuck?” The other smirked. “Time for practice.” Taehyung sighed. All he wanted was the thrill of flames but he was rewarded with mud and rocks. How was this fun? He kind of hated earth bending, because it was everything he was not. He was always flying, head in the clouds and he was not the naturally down to earth type like Yoongi. So everytime Yoongi attacked him, he would avoid it, despite the older telling him to fight back, head on.

 

Jimin had taken a walk, checking the area around their home to make sure there was no threat. They usually took turns to do this, but he liked it better when his turn wasn't too early in the morning, allowing him to sleep late, lazing around under the covers. They did this for Taehyung's sake, taking extra care of the boy, who was like family to them. Today had been pretty boring and after his patrol, he had decided to go see Hoseok, who was hanging at the training center. His phone vibrated in his pocket, Jimin looked at it and saw that it was Hobi. _Jiminie, I got out early, join me downtown, i'm at Drunken Salon to get my makeup done!!!_ Another text. O _h, and we can grab some food after. See you soon, babe._ It's like he was reading his mind. So Jimin got going, changing direction to head towards a promising lunch.

 

Hoseok. A bag over his head. A yelp. And tall men that were definitely fire benders. Jimin felt his heart stop. He wanted to run and help him but he was stuck, paralyzed, his feet wouldn't move. When they disappeared, he stared at the blank space where Hoseok had stood minutes ago. He started to walk back home in a state of panic, his fingers felt numb and his breathing fastened.

 

The door opened, everyone stared. “Hey, Jimin!” Taehyung looked at his friend in disbelief. “Jiminie, what's wrong?” The boy opened his mouth but no sound came out. Taehyung took his hand, waiting for him to say something. Seokjin made him sit down, drawing comforting circles on his back, wearing a severe and worried look. Yoongi was just standing there, not getting anything that was happening. “I.. Hob.. Hobi..... Hobi hyung..” Jimin started gasping for air, the anxiety filling his whole body. Yoongi kneeled and took the boy's face into his hands. “Babe, look at me. Focus on my voice, alright. Take a deep breath and tell us what happened.” Jimin began to sob, hot tears running down his face and Yoongi's hands. The earth bender kissed the other on the lips, wiped the boy's wet cheeks and ran a hand down his hair. “Yoongi hyung, they took him.. fire benders took him.. and I.. I tried to.. but I couldn't.. and, and..” Yoongi smiled. “Hey there, pretty boy. It's okay, it's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything.” He took the redhead in his arms, pulling him into a hug. “What? They took Hobi? Those fucking shitheads took Hoseok?” Seokjin took a few steps back, the anger raising in his voice, clenching his fists, knuckles white as snow despite his tanned skin. “I'm going to kill them! Every last one of them! I'm going to drown them in their own blood and when i'm done with them, they won't even remember the meaning of the word fire! Because they'll be dead. They call themselves dragons, they're fucking cowards!” The older grabbed a bag and stacked random pointy things in it, then went straight for the door. Yoongi caught his arm to stop him and Seokjin turned to him with literal flames in his eyes. “Don't give me that look, i'm blind, there's no use. And will you fucking think before getting on your high horse? I love Hoseok, you know I do. But we can't just storm into the fire benders' lair, we have to be smart about this!” Seokjin freed himself from the small blond boy's firm grip. “We have to protect Tae. If we go there unprepared, we'll all die. Is that what you want?” Seokjin sighed, it wasn't what he wanted. He just couldn't stand the thought of his friend's life being in danger while they waited for some bright idea to come knocking at the door.

 

Jungkook had seen the whole scene. He had recognized his father's men and saw them take a young boy in broad day light. They didn't even care if people saw them anymore, they knew the power that they had and everyone was scared of them, they knew that no one would be stupid enough to stop them. And they were right. Someone pushed him as they were running away, a bright red flashing before his eyes. When he turned around, he watched the boy and followed him. It only took him a minute before realizing that he knew him. It was Park Jimin, one of the Avatar's sidekicks.

 

The boy entered an old building that seemed inhabitated, and when Jungkook looked through a dusty window, he saw what he had expected, and what he didn't. Taehyung looked like a renaissance painting, the dim light shining against his caramel skin, the cherubin innocence of his face, the way he moved, like he had wings, there was something holy about him. At this vision, Jungkook, who was a stranger to religion, thought that he would gladly get on his knees and pray. Like on a stage, Jungkook had only eyes for the Avatar, shadows dancing around him. Yet, he noticed, it was like Taehyung danced against the shadows as well. And it all became clearer when the shadows turned to matter and limbs and bodies, the red stain from before, surrounded by others. The angel holding his hand like an act of blessed sadness. Jungkook shook himself out of it. _What the fuck is wrong with you_ , he thought. He let himself fall back against the wall and sighed, sitting his ass on the ground. “What am I going to tell them? Hello, i'm the guy who wanted to deliver you on a plate to Jeon Ozai, you know, the man that terrorizes all of Seoul and wants to make a barbecue brochette out of your rebel asses. Oh, and i'm his son, by the way.” Jungkook laughed nervously, taking his face into his hands. He spent ten good minutes rehearsing what he was going to say and ended up knocking at the door, entering the building and saying something completely different.

 

“Hello, Jungkook here.” He regretted it already. What a dumb thing to say, he wanted to shoot himself right on the spot. They all turned to him in surprise. Once they realized who he was, they were armed to the teeth and ready to attack.

 

“No, wait! Please! I'm coming in peace!” He searched the faces, looking for Taehyung. “Let him talk.” He heard as a beautiful boy emerged from the mass. He sighed, relieved to see a friendly face until he noticed that Taehyung's eyes weren't so welcoming. They all seemed to wait for the next stupid thing to come out of Jungkook's mouth. “I saw you!” He pointed at Jimin. “And I followed you here..” They all raised their eyebrows as Jimin looked upset and creeped out. “I wasn't stalking you.. I just.. it was.. and then.... Look, I know, i'm a fire bender. But I swear, I just want to join your little group here and help out. I saw your friend getting taken away and..” Seokjin took a step further, crossing his arms. “You saw that one got away and came to collect him. Now you think you can trick us into following you right into the trap, where a bunch of your fire spitting trash friends will jump us, isn't that right?” The fire bender shook his head. “No, it's not. Please, Taehyung, tell them! Tell them i'm a good guy.. I helped you, right?” The boy looked at him, doubtful before turning to his friends. “That's true. I.. didn't want to tell you guys but.. I was captured a few weeks ago and.. he helped me get away.. I don't know if I can trust him though..” Jungkook looked pained. He knew the position they were in and that it was all hard to believe. “You don't have to trust me. Take me hostage, if you want, I don't care. But I know fire benders and I know Ozai, I know his hide out and I have a pretty good idea of where he could have taken your friend, along with the people that have been disappearing lately.. you have noticed, right? Earth benders? Whole families? Those guys that play with rocks?” Yoongi groaned. “Hey twinkletoes, do you want me to Rock his world? Play dirty? Throw a wall into his stupid ass face?” Taehyung smiled at that and Jungkook couldn't help but stare in awe as if he had seen the light. “Hold up, wait a minute. Would you care to explain Tae, you got captured?” Taehyung looked at Seokjin with sorry eyes before mouthing _I'll explain later._

 

After debating for a while that seemed like eternity to both parties, they finally agreed to let Jungkook join them, for that one mission, because he was their only hope of ever finding Hoseok. Seokjin took him in a corner and put the fear of god into him, swearing he would kick his ass if he hurt any of them, especially Taehyung, and telling him that he had better deliver what he promised concerning finding Hoseok and the earth benders, along with Ozai's secret hiding place.

 

They spent the night trying to elaborate a plan that wouldn't fail. They were all very tired but Seokjin stayed up most of the night, always keeping an eye on Jungkook until Yoongi relieved him of the task, telling him to get some rest and making a frightening face at the boy for the rest of the night. Taehyung went to sit at the fire bender's side, making Yoongi's tap his feet against the floor like he was an angry dog ready to attack.

 

“Hey,” he said, “thanks, for what you're doing. This must be hard to turn against your own family, even if it's the right thing to do..” Jungkook who was looking at the floor, turned to face Taehyung. “No, it's not. My father is a terrible person and I hate him. I hate my family and it was time I did something about it.” He paused. “He did this to me, you know.” He pointed at his scar. Taehyung looked at it, smiling weakly. “I'm sorry.” He raised his hand, startling the other. “Can I?” He hesitated until Jungkook gave him an approving nod. He gently pressed his hand against the burnt skin on the teenager's face. “You're beautiful.” Jungkook's cheeks flushed. Taehyung's face was incredibly close to his, he could feel his breath brushing against his lips. The boy pulled away though, resting his head against the fire bender's shoulder. “You should sleep, Kookie. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.” Jungkook, who always hated this nickname, didn't mind that much this time. It didn't sound harmful like it always did, it sounded sweet and tender, like the melody of a harp. He fell asleep, his fingers caressing the boy's warm skin, feeling happier than he had ever been, feeling like maybe, just maybe, he had finally found his place in the world. And maybe, a family who could look out for him and give him the love his father always refused him. Although it was too soon to tell, he really hoped he was right, because he could really get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the end of the first chapter!!!! i hope you guys enjoyed it (and saw that i updated this first chapter several times!! oops)  
> i hope you like it, dont hesitate to tell me what you think. ill try to come up with an even better second chapter :***


End file.
